


Speechless

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Soul Songs [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, and a matchmaker, bucky being a brat, soulmate telepathic bonds, taserwings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Sam loses a bet, but ends up winning at life.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson
Series: Soul Songs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105802
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Speechless” by Dan + Shay

“Five minutes? More like twenty,” grumbled Sam. Having lost a bet with the insufferable Barnes, he was forced to allow himself to be set up and go on a double date with Bucky, Natasha and the mysterious Darcy, who had been highly hyped up by both Bucky and Nat. 

Barnes chuckled, and clapped Sam on the shoulder.

“That’s why you always allow twenty extra minutes more than they tell you. Trust me, the waiting is worth it.”

“Why should I believe you?” Sam retorted.

“When have I ever steered you wrong, Wilson?” Bucky asked, feigning ignorance. 

Sam narrowed his eyes and started counting off instances on his fingers. 

“First off, in IKEA. Second, that weird fusion restaurant, third, fourth, and fifth, the last three people you tried to set me up with. Need I go on?”

Bucky looked remarkably unrepentant and Sam rolled his eyes at the super soldier, who was lounging lackadaisically on the couch while they waited for Nat and Darcy to descend. Both men had worn suits, since it was going to be a more formal occasion, and Sam was pacing nervously. 

Their eyes were drawn upwards by the sound of heels on the stairs and Two jaws dropped at the sight of Natasha in a sleek black dress and an absolutely stunning brunette in red following her. 

Bucky let out a whistle of appreciation and Sam tried to get his thoughts under control. He didn’t want to come across like a perv, but wow, was she a knockout. 

_“Too late, pal. I know what you’re thinking about. I’m flattered.”_

He nearly jumped when he heard an amused voice inside his head. Bright Blue eyes looked into his brown ones and she gave a very naughty smirk. 

_“How are you reading…...wait…are we....soulmates??!”_

Sam’s internal freak out stopped dead and he and Darcy stared at each other.

_“Yep. I must say, you’re pretty fine yourself, Falcon.”_

She looked him up and down and it was his turn to smirk at the thoughts aimed at him. The attraction was clearly mutual and it made him feel a bit giddy. Meeting one’s soulmate was a monumental occasion and he wanted to enjoy this moment. 

“You alright there, Wilson? It’s not like you to be speechless.” Bucky asked worriedly. 

“Just establishing our telepathic soulmate bond. No biggie,” Darcy stated cheerfully. “I think Sam here is a bit dazed and dazzled.” 

_“You can say THAT again.”_

Both Darcy and Natasha grinned and Bucky looked stunned

“Soulmates?” He asked, shock quickly turning to triumph. “Wow. I’m going to be rubbing this in your face for the rest of our lives.”

Sam flipped him off and offered Darcy his arm as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“You look beautiful, Darcy,” he told her out loud. 

“Thank you.” Darcy replied. “Bet you’re glad you lost that bet now, huh?” 

“That would be a yes,” he readily admitted.


End file.
